


Happy Birthday

by Kdragonwrestling



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdragonwrestling/pseuds/Kdragonwrestling
Summary: Becky and Charlotte spend the day together in bed.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Short but oh well¿ Fellas, I will admit that this is rushed and I apologise.

January 30th, an important day marked on both the women's calendars,  _Becky's birthday._ Charlotte got up before Becky to change into her shark onesie and to make her girlfriend breakfast in bed. Becky woke up to Charlotte walking in the bedroom carrying a plate with bacon, eggs, and avocado toast.

 "Good morning, Becks. Happy birthday!" Charlotte cheerfully chirped as she handed the plate to Becky and kissed her forehead.

Becky sat up, took the plate from her girlfriend, and kissed her cheek, "Thank you so much, Char. Can we stay in bed and binge watch shows all day?

"Baby, we can do anything you want to do." Charlotte replied.

Charlotte and Becky spent the rest of the day in bed binge watching Gossip Girls. Every time Becky was sleepy, Charlotte would softly 'woo' to her. Becky will admit that this year's birthday was very good.

 


End file.
